Crossover Caves
by Joseph Benjamin
Summary: L&CSmallville crossover. Clark from L&C finds himself in the Smallville universe at the request of the JorEl from that universe. R&R please. My first fanfic. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Saturday morning. News has been slow with most major criminals behind bars and very few active in the open for fear the famous team of Lois and Clark will expose them. Even more so that Superman may find them. As a result, Lois and Clark have taken the time to do some grocery shopping.

Upon arriving home, Clark notices the blinking light on the answering machine. Since he's carrying the groceries, being the one with super-human strength, he asks Lois to check the machine.

As Clark is putting away the groceries, at a relatively human speed, he hears lois' famous cry. "Clark! Get in here!" Clark goes into superspeed, puts away the groceries and is at Lois' side in a matter of seconds. "Clark, you may want to listen to this."

"Hey Clark," It's Martha, she sounds frightened and unsure, something not typical of her character. "Something's happened here in Smallville. We're not sure what exactly it is, but it's something we think you need to see. I'd go into more detail, but I'd rather do that in person. Don't worry about calling when you get this message, just get here as quick as you can! We love you! Oh and feel free to bring Lois, you two always manage to figure things out better when you work together!" 

Lois looked at Clark who was obviously stunned by the unusually high amount of panick in his mother's voice. "Clark. Clark, are you alright? What do you think is going on?"

Clark remained speechless for a moment longer then, as if still in a trance spoke softly. "I have to go to Smallville. We have to go...now!" Clark supersped upstairs and returned seconds later with a suitcase. "I've packed a few of your usual pieces you normally bring when we go to see my parents, I hope that was alright."

Lois, still shocked from her husband's newfound urgency starts to stammer. "Wh...what. Okay, why the urgency?"

"I know that tone. My mother only used it once before. When she talked about the people who came snooping around the farm after I "arrived". It's the tone she uses when it has something to do specifically with me and my origins."

"You think what's happened has something to do with Krypton?"

"Maybe, or something to do with Superman. I'm not sure, but I'm not waiting to find out. Now, if you're ready," clark starts to spin and re-appears in his trademark blue suit with the bag slung around his neck and shoulder and hanging behind him., "the Superman express is preparing to depart."

"In that case..." Lois jumps into his arms, "all aboard!"

Clark smiles. "Next stop, Smallville!"

The flight to Smallville required the ultimate amount of restraint for Clark. He was going as fast as he could, without hurting Lois, or causing the biggest sonic boom the world had ever known. It was nearing dusk in smallville and as Lois and Clark approached the tiny town, they noticed something that hadn't been there last time. At least a doze sets of industrial flood lights formed a circle around and area that, the last time they were there, was a farmers field. Now, from a bird's eye view, it looked like giant had dug a big hole in the sand and piled what he'd dug up into a giant hill!

"What do you suppose that it?" Lois asked.

"I don't know. But something tells me it's why we're here!"

Lois and Clark touched down outside his parents farm house. The screen door opened as Martha and Jonathan came running out to greet them. By the time they reached them, Clark had changed back into his civies and was greeting his parents with hugs all around. "Oh Clark," Martha began. "We're so glad you're here!"

"Mom, what's going on? You sounded so pannicked over the phone!"

"Come inside and we'll explain what we know so far and why we needed you here so quickly."

The four of them went inside and within a few minutes they were all sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea. Clark's eyes were fixated on his parents, waiting for any kind of description as to what had happened. His parents took their seats and looked at each other for a moment, almost deciding which one would talk first.

Jonathan was the first to speak. "Clark, son, I'm guessing you saw lights on your way in."

"Yeah, I'm assuming that has something to do with why I'm here."

"It does. Last night there was a storm, but it wasn't typical. Winds were mild, but the clouds were a shade of...I guess you could call it black, but was darker, more sinister."

"That when we noticed it." Martha jumped in.

"Noticed what?" Clark asked.

"Your treehouse Clark." Jonathan continued. "It was glowing, or should I say, something inside it was glowing."

"What could be inside your treehouse that could be glowing Clark?" Lois asked.

Clark knew exactly what was glowing, but didn't know why or how. "Lois, do you remember when I told you about that globe, the one from my birth parents that told me where I was from. The one that changed from Earth to Krypton?"

"Sort of. You said it had been hidden where no one would...wait a minute," Lois began with an almost incredulous look on her face. "Are you telling me that a globe, that contains important information about your true heritage is being protected in a treehouse!"

"Lois, calm down!" Clark was frustrated at the tangent she was taking, but knew how to calm her concerns. "Think about it. It's the last place anyone would ever look for it. It's safer there than in Metropolis!"

Lois thought about this for a moment and relaxed. "Okay, I suppose your right. But what does that globe glowing during a storm have to do with that giant hole in the ground?"

"When we saw the light, I went outside to investigate." Jonathan began. "As I approached the treehouse, a bold of lightning went in at an angle and hit the globe. The strange part was, the stream of lightning stayed there for a few minutes then disappeared back up into the clouds and the globe stopped glowing. I barely had time to take it all in before I saw several bolts lightning strike at the same time in the very field where the caves formed."

"Caves?" Lois asked.

"That hole you saw." Martha explained. "It is an entrance to a bunch of caves that were formed in that mountain of dirt. People have been going in and out since this morning when it was discovered. Geologists who came from Kansas city this afternoon said the rock looks like it's been there for decades, but it wasn't there yesterday."

Clark couldn't get his head around this. He knew what they were implying. That the globe and the caves were connected. But he couldn't figure out why. "So, you think that somehow the lightning that hit the globe, is what formed the caves?"

"It's the only explanation that makes sense." Martha said. "The fuunny thing is, you'd think if it had something to do with you, there'd be some kind of markings in the caves. Some clue as to why they were formed. But as far as everyone can tell, they're just there!" 

Clark thought for a moment. "There's more to this. There's something we're missing, something no one's picked up on yet."

"Great!" Lois said with a smile. "Finding out what other's can't is our specialty!"

It was getting late and Lois and Clark decided it would be best to get some rest first before heading out to the caves. Clark laid in bed that night, unable to sleep. He looked at Lois sleeping next to him, amazed at how peaceful she looked. His own mind couldn't figure out why all of a sudden, this small town had all of a sudden had something this drastic happen. Not since his own arrival had something so unusual graced the skies of Smallville. Clark looked out the window, the very same window he'd spent so many nights looking out of as a child. In the distance he could see the hill that held the mysterious caves. "What are you hiding?" he said softly before kissing Lois on the forehead and attempting to sleep himself.

The next day Clark awoke to find himself alone in his room. The smell of his mother's famous cooking had obviously woken him. He went downstairs to find Lois at the table sipping coffee, and reading the paper. The front page had a big picture of the cave site. The headline read "Crop cirlces, the next generation?". 

"Can you believe this?" Lois asked. "They're convinced aliens have landed. Someone even suggested it be opened as a tourist attraction! Geologists have sealed it off until further investigation can be conducted."

Clark laughed. "Well, a little security isn't about to stop me. I was thinking, maybe we should get an early start."

"I was thinking the same thing. That's why I'm up so early. I wanted to make sure I was ready. So when do we leave?"

Clark smiled. He loved this woman so much. She knew how badly he wanted answers and knew he would wait for her, but she didn't want him to. "Well, how about I have some breakfast with my family first, and we'll head over." He said with a grin. "Getting past security shouldn't be a problem."

Clark inhaled his breakfast and within half an hour they were standing side by side in the caves, beyond security. Clark stood there amazed while Lois remained unimpressed.

"They just look like caves! I have to admit the slight holes in the top do give it a nice look. But there's nothing here!"

"What are you talking about Lois? Don't you see them?"

"See what?"

"The symbols!" 

"You're kidding right!" Lois looked Clark in the eye and could tell that he wasn't kidding.

"Lois, the room is covered in them." Clark started pointing and looking around. "They're Kryptonian."

"Wait, you can actually see them? Then why can't I?"

Clark thought for a second. "I don't know, maybe their designed so only a pair of Kryptonian eyes can see them. They look like they were written in chalk, but the symbols don't make sense. They're broken up. Wait, what's this?" Clark started walking towards a far wall.

"What do you see?" Lois was frustrated, yet curious.

"It some sort of shape. It looks like the same shape as the shield on my Superman suit, but without the S. It's huge, it's got to be at least six feet tall and four or five feet wide." Clark continued to walk towards it.

"Clark, be careful! If this is Kryptonian, how did it get here? Could it have been sent by the new Kryptonians?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But why? It doesn't make any sense. Why would they design it so only I could see it?" Clark moved even closer and then reached out. This shape. It had so much significance. He wanted to touch it, to feel what this rock was. It wasn't Kryptonite, he knew that much. But his x-ray vision told him it wasn't entirely just hard earth rock. When his fingers made contact he found he couldn't pull them away.

"Clark! What's wrong?" 

"Lois, get out of here. I can't move my fingers. They're stuck!" All of a sudden the symbols lit up and became visible, even to Lois.

"Clark, I see them! I see them! They almost look, alive!" Just then the symbols start to move down the wall toward Clark. As they reached the spot where his fingers were touching they formed what looked like an eight. Then the shield turned into a bright light that shot out and shon so bright that it covered Clark and nearly blined Lois. It was then that a voice could be heard.

"Kal-el! You have come!" 

Clark still couldn't move. His hands were free but he felt restrained by the light. "Who are you?" Clark yelled. "How do you know my birth name? What do you want with me?"

"I am in need of your help. All will be explained to you. I have sought you out to complete what I've started." Just then the light disappeared and both the voice and Clark were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clark stood, or at least he thought he was standing, inside a bright light. Where was Lois? Where was he? "Where have taken me?" Clark said with authority.

"Kal-el. You are not in any danger, I assure you!"

"Stop calling me that. I am Clark Kent. You said you needed my help. What do you want from me?"

"I am Jor-el. No, I'm not your father. I come from another dimension. A dimension where Superman does not yet exist. My son there has not yet fulfilled his destiny despite my efforts to show him the way."

"That's why you've taken me? To help some other superman realize who he is? Why me?"

"The globe you have. It served as a navigational device and as a recorder for the Jor-el in your dimension. It also worked like a homing beacon, allowing me to track down one who had fully realized his potential. One who had trully fulfilled his destiny!"

"The storm! The lightning! The caves! That was you!"

"Yes, it was necessary to make sure you were the one I was seeking and to provide a doorway to where I need you to go!"

"What if I refuse?" Clark didn't want another mission. Things had been slow. He was enjoying time with Lois. "What about my life? How long will this take?"

"You have my word that you will be sent back only a few moments after you left!" Time travel and cross dimensional travel! Another day in the life of Clark Kent.

"All right. Where are you taking me?"

"To my universe. You will be left in caves built by my people ages ago when they visited this planet. You must seek out my son and the family who took him in. You will find many differences, and only a few similarities. Now, go!" The voice continued to echo long after the light had disappeared and Clark found himself in caves similar to the ones that had appeared in his Smallville. "Well, I guess my first step would be finding my way out of here." Clark said outloud, suddenly aware that there was no one to listen.

Clark saw a light up ahead and followed it to the exit. It was a nice sunny day but Clark wasn't sure where he was. The Jo-rel from this universe had neglected to mention where or when he was. Clark figured the best thing to do would be to find a paper. He looked around, and not seeing anybody went to change into his suit, then thought twice. "The Superman here doesn't know it yet." he thought. "Maybe I'll just fly high enough not to be seen. I wonder what this guy looks like." 

Clark soard above the clouds and used his enhanced vision to see below. That's when he spotted it. "Welcome to Smallville". So he hadn't left Smallville. That was encouraging. He landed in a field and, using his superspeed, followed what he figured was the main road into town.

Within moments he was standing outside what looked like an old movie theatre but was apparently not so anymore. The big sign read "Talon". This was definitely not his Smallville. He went inside and found a newspaper sitting on a table. He picked it up and noted the year. 2005! He'd travelled years in the future. At least 5 to be sure. But nothing about this Smallville, other than the name, looked familiar. This "Talon" appeared to be more of a teen hangout. Clark felt really out of place. 

"Hey Clark!" Clark turned around to see a young lady at a table smiling in his direction. How did she know who he was? 

Just then a young man about Clark's height walk past him, "Hi Lana!" he said then greeted her with a kiss. Clark froze. This Clark looked nothing like him. Lighter brown hair. More rigid facial features. He looked younger too! Maybe in his early twenties. And with Lana! He remembered his Lana. Her hair was blonde, not dark brown. Jo-rel wasn't kidding when he said things would be different. And yet, this young man's name was Clark. That was similar. He was obviously dating Lana. Clark wondered how many other little similarities would pop up. Clark realized how long he'd been standing there and decided to wait outside. 

He walked around the block keeping an eye on this young Clark and waiting until he left. He then followed him about a block and a half before his target took off at super speed. Clark took off after him, making sure to stay far enough behind that he wouldn't be noticed. Within moments they'd arrived at the Kent farm and Clark followed his target up to the loft of a barn which was apparently a place where this young man spent a lot of time.. That's when Clark decided to confront this other Clark.

"Clark Kent?" Clark asked.

"How did you get here? I didn't hear anyone pull up the road. Who are you?"

Clark didn't know how to answer. But resigned to telling the truth without using his name. "You're father sent me. You're real father."

"Who are you talking about, and who are you?" This young man apparently had a temper, and the mention of his biological father certainly stirred him up.

"You're father, Jor-el. He brought me here to help you fulfill your destiny." Clark was talking as calmly as he could, but he could see how angry the other Clark was getting.

The other Clark clenched his teeth. "I don't know who you think you are or what Jor-el told you to do, but my destiny is mine and mine alone to choose! Now tell me, who are you?"

Clark didn't quite plan on how he was going to explain this. Had he been this dramatic as a young man? "Clark calm down. I'm on your side. My name, believe it or not, is Clark Kent. I'm not sure how all of this works, but from what I can tell, I'm from another dimension in the year 2000."

"I don't buy it. From another dimension and another time, why? I don't really know. Jor-el told me that he had exhausted all means to help you accept your destiny and needed someone who had to come and help. Whatever that means. I assume it means to help you..." Clark stopped. Maybe he shouldn't tell him everything yet. Even though he was five years in the future, this man was at least ten or twelve years younger. Clark hadn't become Superman until his late twenties. He decided to play it safe and gather more info about where he was and what kind of man this Clark really was before moving too fast.

"Tell me what?" Young Clark interrupted his thoughts.

"That can wait. Clark, are your parents around?" That seemed like the logical step. His mom and dad had always been a source and sounding board for him, maybe these folks were too.

"Are you serious? You wanna meet my parents? How can I trust you? Every time Jor-el sends someone or something to try and help me accept my destiny, someone gets hurt. I won't let you hurt them or anyone else!"

This was getting Clark nowhere. He wanted to get home, get this over with. And yet, he couldn't argue with this Clark's protective nature. But how to prove he was not a tool of Jor-el. That he was here to do what it took to get him home, but that he wasn't about to hurt anyone. He decided to take a different approach. "Clark, let me ask you, are you aware of a green rock that makes you sick?"

This caught the young man off guard. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clark could tell he did. "Tell you what. Find some, in a lead box of course and thow the box from here. I'll wait outside. I'll prove who I am and one of two things will happen. If you trust me, have your parents rescue me. If not, let me die and you'll have nothing to worry about."

The young man seemed to ponder this for a moment. "How do I know it will affect you and that you won't use it against me?" 

Clark had planned for this one. He crossed his arms, floated of the ground and out the window, standing in mid air. "Even if you don't believe I'm Clark Kent. This should prove I'm Kryptonian and therefore am vulnerable to a certain green rock." The young man stood there speachless. Then supersped out of the barn. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My chapters appear to be getting longer. Any feedback or ideas would be appreciated.

As Clark remained in mid-air, awaiting the return of the young man, he wondered how smart his offer was and what exactly this other Clark was up to. He resolved that in order to gain the young man's trust, he would stand his ground. It was worth anything to get back home to Lois. There was something else he needed to find out. Could he trust this Jor-el. He'd only ever known Jorel as a recording. If Krypton also exploded in this universe, how could the mind of Jor-el live on. And what had this Jor-el done to this Clark to make him resent his own biological father so much. Clark himself would have jumped at the chance to have a live conversation with his biological parents.

Clark began using his super hearing to see if he could hear where the other Clark had gone. He heard voices, then the "whoosh" of super speed, a couple of doors creaking, then footsteps coming his way, multiple pairs. Soon enough young Clark and a middle aged couple were coming up the stairs. Clark assumed these must be the boys parents. Young Clark stood in front of them.

"These are my parents.."

"Jonathan and Martha Kent?" Clark interrupted.

"How...how did you know?" Jonathan asked.

"Folks, I can assure you, I'm not here to hurt you. I don't know exactly what the Jor-el in this universe has put you through, but I assure you, I don't belong to him. He didn't create me. I'll gladly explain as much as I can. But I get the feeling you don't trust me. That's why I've proposed this test."

Jonathan was skeptical and yet something inside him wanted to trust this stranger who claimed to be...Clark? "Okay, Clark told us what you had in mind. You can certainly understand why we're hesitant to trust you. We've had enough bad experiences with "Kryptonians" or those who claimed to be from that planet. Clark," Jonathan said to his son, "Go into the house and listen for us. If anything goes wrong, remember what we talked about. Don't come in here unless you can protect your self from the kryptonite." At that point young Clark sped out of the barn as instructed. Clark on the other hand floated back into the barn and landed on the floor of the loft.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Kent." Clark braced himself. He knew what kryptonite felt like and didn't like it. But he knew it wouldn't last long. If these Kents were anything like his parents, they would realize the truth.

"All right, here goes." Jonathan opened the box and the kryptonite displayed it's menacing poisonous green glow. At the same time Clark keeled over. His face becoming pale. Jonathan still wansn't convinced it wasn't a trick yet. Then he saw something catch his eye. There was something under Clark's shirt. Jonathan, thinking this man was hiding something, ripped open the shirt to reveal the "S" shield. Jonathan stepped back. He'd never seen it before, or had he? He'd seen something like it. In the caves. It looked similar to one of the kryptonian symbols, the one that stood for Clark's biological family. It was similar to the one that had once been burned into Clark's chest. Jonathan was now more confused than he had ever been. But, being the man he was, he made a decision. Obviously the kryptonite would work if this man did try anything, so he was worth at least listening to. Jonathan closed the box and helped Clark up to his feet.

"Thank you..." Clark said, barely able to get the words out. "Please...take me out into the sun. It'll help me regain some strength. I promise...I'll do my best to explain what...I can." Clark felt awful, but as Jonathan took him out into the sun, he started to feel a little better. 

By the time Jonathan managed to get Clark out into the sunlight, young Clark had come out to join them. "Dad, is he okay? "Why didn't he recover when you put the kryptonite away?"

"I don't know son. If he is from some other universe, maybe the stuff here is stronger. Clark...I have to admit, this man seems to be who he says he is. His story is starting to check out, and...and he's wearing a suit with a symbol that looks a lot like your family crest."

Having over heard the conversation, Clark turned to his side and spoke up. "That's because it is, at least in my universe." Clark laid back down, still slowly regaining strength. "As for the Kryptonite, in my universe, depending on the concentration, it takes time for my powers to come back. The sun...does help them to recharge a bit more quickly." Clark,having regained just enough strength, began to get up slowly. He needed to get down to business. This was the first part of his mission, to locate Jor-el's son and the people who took him in. Apparently, no matter what dimension you're in, the Kents are destined to adopt a alien refugee! Clark had to laugh. "If it's alright with you, maybe we can go inside and talk. Like I said, I'll try and explain."

Jonathan lead Clark into the house and pointed him in the direction of the Sofa. Martha headed for the kitchen to make tea while the three men sat down together. "Okay...Clark, you are obviously Kryptonian. And carry my son's name and abilities. So, how did you get here?"

"Like I told your son. His father, Jor-el, brought me here. I'm not sure how he managed to do it. If your son is here, I can only assume Krypton was destroyed along with Jor-el."

"We've wondered the same thing. Apparently, Jorel has programed himself into Krptonian technology left here on Earth in the Kawatche caves. It somehow allows him to actively do what he chooses to do. Do you know why he brought you here?"

"He said something about helping Clark fulfill his destiny. I have only a couple of theories about what that means."

"Does it have anything to do with that blue suit?" Jonathan asked, not quite sure what exactly Jor-el was planning.

"Maybe. Mr. Kent, please understand that in my dimension, I arrived on Earth in the 1960's not the 1980's. I didn't realize my full potential until I was in my late twenties. There appear to be some serious differences between our universes and I don't want to do or say anything that may prevent Clark from achieving his true destiny. He may have a very different one from mine."

"Speaking of which," Young Clark interjected. "If you're me from another dimension, and have all my abilities, why the glasses?" 

Clark smiled and chuckled a bit. "It's a funny story really. When I was about eleven or twelve, I realized I could see through things, everything except lead. So my dad ordered Glasses with lenses that contained lead particles. It was to discourage me from using my visual abilities unintentionally. It worked out for the best. Wearing them has become quite the habbit and essential to leading a normal life. Well, as normal as life can get for me." 

Clark quickly noticed that both Jonathan and his son were eying the blue suit that Jonathan had so wonderfully exposed. "About the suit. It's more of a disguise. Clark, I'm guessing you've had to be careful about using your abilities outside the farm."

"Well...I do have to be careful who sees me."

"And I bet you've come up with some pretty interesting excuses as to how you've survived certain incidents without a scratch."

"Yeah, lying has become kind of an art form."

"Well, this suit has allowed me to use my abilities in public. Take off the glasses and no one recognizes me. I know the suit looks a little corny. But it's been my ticket to being free to be who I am and live a normal life. It's what allows me to have a positive impact on the world." Clark buttoned up his shirt.

Clark could see Jonathan raise an eyebrow to his son and his son start to squirm. "Don't worry Clark, you may not necessarily run around in this suit. It's just something that works where I come from." That helped Clark relax.

"So," Jonathan began. "in your world, you're...a superhero that flies around in tights saving the day?"

"I guess you could say that."

"While still living a normal life?"

"Relatively. I mean, my enhanced hearing picks up distress calls, or when I see things on the news that need my help, I do my best, even if it means interrupting my home life."

Young Clark was taking all this in but one question still pulled at him. "You were taken here by Jor-el. Did he say when he'd be sending you back?"

"He did. He said after I complete my mission, he'd send me back to a few moments after I left." Clark's face dropped as he thought of poor Lois and how frightened she must have been. Then again this was Lois. She'd be all right.

"You all right?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, just my...wife was there when Jor-el pulled me here. I keep forgetting that if Jor-el is true to his word, she won't be worried long."

"Well, Jor-el does tend to stick to his word, even if it's not favorable." Jonathan said. "Well, if you're going to be here for a while, you're welcome to stay with us. 

"Thank you. I was thinking that maybe Clark and I should get to know each other. I don't know what Jor-el expects, but I think I should get to know who Clark is, instead of trying to conform him to who I am. Maybe you could show me around your Smallville?"

"I could do that!" Young Clark replied. "But how would I introduce you?"

"Clark's right." Jonathan said. "Introducing you as Clark Kent may invite some unwanted attention. I don't know what life is like in your Smallville, but here, there are those who would like to expose whatever secret they think my son is hiding."

"I agree." Clark replied. "I was actually thinking about that while I was waiting for your son to leave the Talon. I think I'll go by my middle name for now. Jerome, but call me Jerry. It's just easier to remember. The fact that we look nothing alike will make it easy for me to blend in as a distant cousin in town for a visit."

Jonathan spoke up. "That sounds like a good idea. Clark, if Jor-el intends to use Jerry to help you "fulfill your destiny", maybe he'll finally leave us alone. Listen to him, get to know him. He certainly has the Kent heart that you do, I can see that much. Maybe you can learn something from him." Jonathan turned to Jerry. "You took a big risk with that kryptonite. I'm returning the favour by believing you're not here of your free will and that you're just a victim in all of this who wants to get home. But be warned, if anything happens to him. I won't hesitate to use that kryptonite to protect my son!"

Jerry nodded "I understand. Nothing will happen to him, at least not by my hands."

"Okay, why don't you two head into town. Clark, show him around, introduce him. Give him as much info as possible to work with. He obviously knows your secret, and has had to bear the same burden. Maybe he can help you carry yours son."

Clark and Jerry decided to take the pickup to the Talon. On the way over the two got to talking.

"So you're with Lana?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, it's been a weird story."

"Does she know your secret?"

Clark sighed. "No. I want to tell her. But I'm afraid she'll reject me. If she knew I was the reason for her parents death..."

Jerry was confused. "How did you cause her parents death?"

"The meteor shower! Didn't you come to Earth in a spaceship accompanied by a meteor shower. It destroyed half of smallville!"

CJ frowned. "No. In my universe, a few pieces of Kryptonite fell with me, but they weren't found until almost thirty years later."

"Your lucky. Lana's parents were killed by the meteor shower, pieces of my home planet. The meteor rocks then started having some unique effects. They created what we call "Meteor Freaks"."

"Meteor Freaks?"

"We don't see them too much any more. But for a while, people were coming out of nowhere with different abilities caused by some kind of interaction with the meteor rocks."

"Clark, I'm sorry. You certainly have more to deal with than I did. I mean, I had the secret, that was hard enough. Lana and I only dated for a short while. There is no Talon. No "Meteor Freaks". The only people that new my secret were my parents. I didn't even find out about my own biological history until I started working at the Planet and found the ship while researching a government agency. I must have been about twenty eight or twenty nine."

"Well, in that case, I've got it a bit easier, although sometimes I wish I'd never found out. I found out a couple of years ago. We found the ship in the field. This museum owner had intercepted and decoded a Kryptonian message talking about "The last son of Krypton."

Jerry listened intently as Clark described the events of the past couple of years. The transferring of his powers. The inner battle. Even about red kryptonite. He talked about Kal. He talked about Jor-el and all the things that had happened. Just as they were arriving at the Talon, he mentioned Lois.

Jerry got startled at the mention of her name. "Lois...Lane? You've met her already?"

"Yeah, so what. We met in well, unusual circumstances."

"Well," Jerry wasn't sure how to proceed. Should he tell Clark the truth? "I didn't meet her until I was in my late twenties and got my job at the Planet."

"Really? Wait, you mentioned the planet before. You don't mean the Daily Planet do you?"

"Yep. Biggest newspaper in Metropolis! Lois had already been there a few years when I got there."

"Wow, maybe we should keep that fact quiet. One of my best friends, Chloe Sullivan, just started there. Speaking of which. If anyone asks, you're a freelance reporter who's spent most of his time overseas. That should avoid most of the questions."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I spent a few years travelling the world, so I can use that to my advantage. So, shall we go in. I have to admit, I'm interested to see what other similarities and differences we've got!" Jerry grinned.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" Clark almost looked amazed.

"Clark, when you've been through the craziness that I have, you learn to make the most of the situations your in. It's not everyday I get to live a science fiction novel. Let's go!" 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Oxiate, thanks for the review, here's the update. I have a lot of available time at work, so updating at least every other work day shouldn't be a problem.

Chapter 4

Jerry and Clark entered the Talon to find Chloe and Lana waiting for them. They headed over to the table and Clark began the introductions. "Lana, Chloe, this is my dad's cousin...Jerry Kent, he's visiting with us for the next little while. Jerry, I'd like you to meet my best friend Chloe Sullivan, and my girlfriend, Lana Lang."

Jerry reached out to shake hands with both of them. "Miss Sullivan, Miss Lang." He said with his trademark grin. "It's a pleasure!"

Chloe looked up at him with her own toothy grin. "Well aren't you the gentleman!"

"You certainly do have the Kent charm!" Lana Chimed in with a grin. "But please, Chloe and Lana will be fine. You're Clark's family after all!"

Jerry chuckled a bit. "That I am!"

An awkward silence was beginning to form and Clark evidently sensed it. "Maybe we should sit down." Jerry and Clark took their seats. Jerry took his seat next to Chloe and Clark took his appropriate seat next to Lana and casually put an affectionate arm around her. "So ladies, Jerry is new in town and I figured it would be neat to show him around."

"I hope it's no trouble." Jerry chimed in. "I'm sure you kids have better things to do than to show some old freelance journalist around town!"

The freelance journalist part caught Chloe's attention. "You're a freelance journalist?"

Jerry tensed for a moment. He'd let it slip. It was part of the story and not a really big deal, but the plan was to wait until someone brought it up. "Yeah, I submit my stuff anonymously mostly, under various aliases. I'm sure you can understand I wouldn't be able to disclose those." Jerry hoped this would end the conversation on the topic.

"Of...of course!" Chloe stammered. "It's just, I'm working for the Daily Planet and it's so nice to meet a fellow reporter with such, world wide experience." She turned to Clark. "Why didn't you tell me you had a relative in the journalism field!"

Clark didn't quite know how to answer so he vetured with the truth, or at least a slightly altered version. "I honestly didn't know! He just showed up today! He knew we lived in Smallville and wound up on our doorstep."

"I needed a break." Jerry cut in. "Big cities around the world. All the noise and distractions. I needed a small town vacation!"

"Oh!" That seemed to satisfy Chloe for the moment. "Well, there isn't much to show you here. Although, maybe Lois will have some ideas."

"Lois?" Jerry realised at that moment that he really did miss his wife. He wondered if this Lois and Clark were soul mates like he and his Lois were. He'd always thought that if he and Lois had met when they were teenagers that they would have hit it off early. Evidently that hadn't happened, judging by Clark's arm around Lana.

"Yeah, Lois Lane. My cousin."

"Your cousin!" Now Jerry was flabergasted! He knew most if not all of his Lois' family and he never remembered meeting or hearing about a cousin from Smallville or one named Chloe Sullivan! 

"Yeah, she's coming down from Metropolis in a couple of days. Why so shocked?" 

"Oh, no reason. Just the name had rung a bell, but I've met so many people in my travels that I am probably getting her mixed up with someone else."

"Okay..." Chloe was both confused and suspicious. Something was going on here and her reporter's instinct told her to dig deeper when she got the chance. She decided to change the subject. "So Clark, why don't we take him to the Daily Planet. I'm heading back there tonight. We can hang out there, show him around and have a late dinner. I'd call Lois to meet up with her, but she's meeting with the Colonel tonight."

"The Colonel?" Jerry asked.

"Her father. Same Lane. Colonel in the military."

"Oh." This was different. His father in law was a doctor,innovator, not a military man. "Metropolis sounds good. Anyway, I think Clark and I should be going. There are some things I've heard about Smallville that I want to talk to him about. So, if you'll excuse us." Jerry got up and Clark followed, kissing Lana before leaving the table.

"Yeah, we better go." Clark conceded, knowing that they still had a mission to complete. "I'll call you later Lana."

Jerry and Clark headed out of the Talon and turned to head down the street when a voiced called out. "Clark!" Jerry and Clark turned around to see who was calling.

Jerry could tell by the smirk on the man's face and his demeanor who it was. "Luthor!" He said through clenched teeth. What was he doing in Smallville?

"Hey Lex!" Clark greeted.

Now Jerry was confused. Lex Luthor and Clark kent being civilized with each other? This was probably the most shocking difference yet! Even though this Lex looked nothing the the Luthor from his dimension, the Luthor arrogance reaked the same illusive stench. Jerry decided to try being civil for the time being. "Mr. Luthor." Jerry nodded respectively.

"Clark. Who's your friend?" Jerry could tell Lex was curious. He almost had a suspicious look in his eye. Jerry didn't trust him any more than he had trusted the Luthor in his own universe.

"Lex Luthor, this is Jerry Kent. He's my dad's cousin. He's here visiting for the next little while."

Lex extended his hand. "It's always a pleasure to meet one of Jonathan's relatives!" he said with a smirk.

Jerry hesitated and then shook Lex's hand. Lex was on a first name basis with Clark's dad? Not likely. "Thank you." Was all Jerry could muster. He had to hold himself back from breaking Lex's hand. The trouble that this man was destined to cause for Clark and his friends and family. Jerry wondered if he'd already started. He'd need to ask Clark about that later.

"So, Lex..." Clark spoke up. "What brings you to Smallville?"

"I was actually looking for you Clark!"

"Me? Why?"

"The caves, Clark. As you know, I've taken to monitoring them since the experience Chloe and I shared involving a bright light with enough energy to power a city. I've been checking for energy readings. There have been a couple of minor spikes over the past couple of months. But earlier today, my scientists noticed a severe spike in energy levels. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that...would you Clark?" Lex seemed to have an almost knowing look in his eye.

"No Lex. I don't spend much time in the caves anymore. I don't have the time. With school, and Lana and everything." Jerry could now sense the tension between the two. If they had been friends, something had happen to create some mistrust.

"All right Clarke. I trust you." He eyed Jerry suspiciously and turned to walk away. "Oh and clark," he turned back. "Not that you need to know, since you don't spend much time down there. This latest development has prompted me monitor the site visually via satellite. I will find out what caused that burst. Take it easy Clark!" Lex turned and headed into the Talon. 

Clark exhaled deeply. "That was close. Jerry, we need to get you home. I don't like the looks of this. When Lex gets a plan in his mind..."

"He does anything and hurts anyone to see it through!"

"I take it you've had your own dealings with Lex Luthor?"

"Yeah. Though I didn't meet him until after I moved to Metropolis and started working at the Planet. I knew it was him right away. He may look nothing like the Lex Luthor from my dimension, but the Luthor presence seems to be a universal constant!"

"Well, I'll have to let my parents know. And for now, maybe visiting the caves it out of the question. But there is somewhere else we can go for information."

"Where?" Jerry was curious. He thought that without access to the caves, he was out of luck.

"I'll have to show you. It's a place up north. Normally, the quickest way to get there is through the caves. But with both of us having super speed. We could get there pretty fast."

Running to to the arctic? Was he serious? Couldn't he fly? "Run? Can't you fly?"

"Well, I have. Only once as myself. But I'm kind of afraid of heights and don't really like to fly."

Jerry sensed the opportunity to take a step forward with Clark. "Well, it's time you got use to it. Let's head back to the farm and we'll leave from there." They took off in the blink of an eye and were at the farm in seconds.

"So Jerry, how do you control your floating like that. I've woken up floating above my bed, and i know how to take off into high speed flight, it's like a charged jump."

"Yeah, high speed flight can be like that. I was thinking of way to help you control it. The only thing I can think of is this." Jerry grabbed Clark by the back of his shirt. "I'm going to throw you. Try and stop yourself before you hit the ground." 

Before Clark could protest he was hurled into the air. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He couldn't believe Jerry had just done that. He hated heights. After the initial shock wore off, Clark started concentrating on reversing his direction. He concentrated as hard as he could. He tried to remember when Lana was trapped in that twister and the focus he used. He could feel himself starting to fall. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt himself stop. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was floating just a few feet above the ground. He let out a cheer. He looked back in the direction from where he'd been thrown. He was at least a couple of hundred feet way. Way in the back fields of the farm. Then he picked up a voice with his super hearing. It was Jerry.

"I know you can here me Clark. Great job! I bet it feels like a new muscle that you never knew you had. Now use it and fly back!"

Clark looked in Jerry's direction and grinned. "On my way!" he said, and with that flew back at a steady speed. 

When he finally landed Jerry was grinning from ear to ear. "I had a feeling that would work!"

"How did you know?"

"It's the old trick of throwing a child into the deep end to teach them how to swim. I figured, if you did land, the ground would suffer more damage than you. But like the "kid in the pool" you were forced to use muscles you never thought you had. The truth is floating is all about control. It's like controlling your voice. You can let it float and whisper. Or let loose and yell with as much force as you can muster. Just make sure you don't go too fast. Those sonic booms can break windows!" Jerry chuckled.

Clark started chuckling himself. "Okay, so I know I have to work on my control."

"It will happen. I was eighteen when I learned I could fly. Like you, I'm not a fan of heights, but it's a liberating feeling. It's a great way to vent your frustration without hurting anyone." Jerry's face turned serious. "Now, Clark. You said there was another place we could go, up north, that may give us access similar to the caves. I'm assuming by up north you mean the arctic?" Jerry seemed confused. What would be up there that could help them?

"Yeah." Clark could see the look on Jerry's face. "Wait, you don't have a fortress of solitude in the arctic in your dimension?"

Jerry laughed. "I have a fortress of solitude, but it's not in the arctic. It was my treehouse as a kid! What's this place you're talking about?"

Clark was about to explain and hesitated. It was a place somewhat beyond description that not even he really understood. "It's better if I show you!"

"Lead the way!" Jerry said with a grin, almost daring Clark to take off first. 

Clark grinned. "Okay, just...try to keep up old man!" He laughed and took off at an uncharted speed.

Jerry grinned. "Was I that cocky when I was his age?" Jerry took off after him. 

It wasn't long before Jerry and Clark were flying side by side. "Took you long enough!" Clark chuckled.

"I was going easy on you!" Jerry smiled. "So how far is this "Fortress of Solitude"?"

Clark looked down. "We're just over northern Canada now. We should see it in the next minute or so. 

Jerry barely had time to come up with something else to say before he saw the structure in the distance. It was a massive structure and looked like it was made up of hundreds of crystals, varying in size. "That's it isn't it?" As if that wasn't obvious enough.

"Yep. Ready to land?"

"Lead on!" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Oxiate: You've been a devout reader since I first posted and I only hope I don't disappoint. Kittkat: Thanks for the review. I've changed where I posted it as per a very good suggestion from another talented fanfic writer.

As Jerry and Clark landed outside the "Fortress of Solitude". Jerry was taken aback at how massive this place was. Not to mention a little curious as to it came to be. "Wow Clark. This place is massive! How did it get here?"

Clark seemed at a loss for words. "Well...it's a bit of a long story. Apparently there were three stones that combined to form a crystal. These...stones were spread out all over the world. I won't go into the insane details of how I got them all. But the crystal must have been some kind of key. When I first held it, I was in a hidden chamber in the Kawatche caves, it transported me here. I threw the crystal, almost on instinct and it landed in this area. That's when this thing formed!"

Jerry was now even more amazed. He wondered why something similar didn't exist in his dimension. "So, wait, this was planned for you?"

"Apparently. I've always wondered if the people of Krypton, my father specifically, knew something was going to happen. Maybe some ancient prophecy or something, fortold of Krypton's destruction and the last son who would be sent. Although, with all that Jor-el has put me through, and all that's happened to my family and friends because of it...well, I'm not entirely sure about the nature of his intentions. So, how about a tour? If you think this thing is big on the outside, wait until you see the inside."

Jerry followed Clark into the massive structure. Jerry was amazed that the number of crystals on the inside, almost doubled the number on the outside! It was a geologists dream! "So, did Jor-el tell you anything more about this place? Have you completely explored it?"

"All Jor-el's told me is that it's a small piece of Krypton. I've kind of made it a habbit of avoiding this place unless I have to be here. Jor-el wants me to learn all I need to. Apparently, this place has certain powers and abilities that I, personally, am not anxious to learn about."

"Why not? You have a chance to learn about your people! Don't get me wrong, I would trade my life for anything. I have a beautiful wife. A great job. It's hard balancing being Superman sometimes, but it's all worth it. Clark, have you ever considered that maybe, your destiny lies outside of Smallville? I can understand wanting to hold on to what you have, but what if Jor-el is trying to lead you to something better?"

Clark looked hurt by this. But something else in his face said that he almost considered that point. "Look, I know you're trying to get home, and maybe that's why you're so keen on giving Jor-el what he wants. But you don't understand what he's done to Smallville! I'll do what I can to get you home Jerry. But giving into him is the last thing on my list!"

Jerry knew that he didn't understand exactly what Jor-el had done. But he also knew that moving to Metropolis had been the best thing for him. "Clark, as much as I want to get home to my wife, I don't want to force you to do something you aren't ready to do. Just think about it. You have special abilities that could benefit the world. If Jor-el has mistreated you, then stand up to him. Stand up for what is right and good. Take what your parents taught you and teach the world! I'm not saying you have to fly around in tights, saving the world. But you do have something to offer. If I'd gone to Metropolis sooner, maybe I would have found what I was looking for sooner." Jerry took a seat and a nostalgic look came over his face. 

"I travelled the world Clark. I was looking for something I couldn't find. Little did I know, I didn't need to leave the country to find it, or her in this case!"

"Your wife?"

"Yeah. She played a big role in my not feeling alone anymore. She was the first person outside my parents that I told about my secret, or should I say, admitted to when she figured it out on her own after almost two years. And you've got it easier than I do. Your parents can drive to Metropolis. For some reason, in my dimension, Metropolis is a three hour flight!"

Clark stood silent for a moment. He seemed to be pondering what Jerry had said. Just then, a blinding white light surrounded Jerry. 

"Kal-el!" It was Jor-el. Jerry wondered if this meant what he hoped. Was he going home? "You have done well. I am grateful. But your mission is not yet complete." 

Jerry sighed in disappointment. "Then why contact me?"

"You have completed the first portion of what I've asked you to do. But my son has not fully accepted his destiny."

Jerry was getting frustrated. "So what more do you want me to do?"

"Show him!" With those last words, the light disappeared.

Jerry found himself right where he'd been stading before. He noticed the concerned look on Clark's face. "It's okay Clark. I'm all right. I just had another one on one with Jor-el."

"What did he say to you?" Clark was obviously worried.

"It was strange. He said that I had completed the first part of my mission, but that there was more to do."

"Did he say what?" Clark appeared suspicious. He seemed to be looking for something, possible a hidden agenda on Jor-el's part? Jerry was starting to understand that when Jor-el spoke, Clark's guard went up.

"His exact words were "Show him"."

"Show him?" Clark thought for a moment. "That could mean anything. But it obviously has to do with something you'll need to do to complete your mission. I wonder what it could be?"

"I don't know. But I promise Clark. I won't hurt you." Jerry looked at his watch, only to realise that the time on his watch probably didn't match up with the time in this universe. "Clark, what time is it now?"

Clark looked at his watch. "Almost 6:30. We should probably head back to the farm. I've got to call Lana and maybe my parents will have some insight."

"I was thinking the same thing. It seems that no matter what dimension you're in, Jonathan an Martha Kent turn out to be the greatest parents." Jerry grinned.

The two of them flew back to the farm and landed in the field. "So Clark, still afraid of heights?"

Clark laughed. "Yeah, sort of. It's different when you're the one doing the flying though!"

"Yeah, I can't stand airplanes!"

"Why? Too confining?"

"That, and when you've kept a couple of hundred from crashing all over the world and stopped terrorists from hijacking them, you become a little more confident in your own ability to fly!" Both men laughed as they walked into the house.

At dinner, Clark and Jerry briefed Clark's parents on what had happened at the fortress. Jonathan remained silent for a moment then spoke. "Clark, I have to admit, I'm not a fan of Jor-el's, but at least it's not some mindless drone he's using this time. Jerry here seems to have a good head on his shoulders." Jonathan paused and appeared to think for a moment. "I think it'd be best if the two of you went along as well, normal. Do as you would have done if Jor-el hadn't said anything. Jor-el's plans tend to play themselves out whether we interfere or not. Keep your guard up, just in case."

"We will." Jerry chimed in. "Mrs Kent, that meal was delicious! I'm glad the famous "Martha Kent" cooking ability is universal! But tomorrow night, if I'm still here, maybe you'll let me cook dinner. It's the least I could do to say thanks."

"Well thank you Jerry!" Martha appeared to be flattered. "But you don't have to cook! I don't mind!"

"Please, I insist. After all, my mother taught me everything I know about cooking. Maybe I'll make one of the more exotic italian dishes I learned those few months I spent in Italy."

"Okay," Martha relented. "But at least let me buy the ingredients. Jot down what you need and I'll get it for you."

"Fair enough. Now Clark, there are a few things I've been wondering about since we were at the Talon today."

Clark sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you what I can."

"First, do any of those people I met know about your secret?"

"Well, I told you about why I haven't told Lana. But Chloe knows. She figured it out on her own."

Jerry nodded. "That could be useful. I found after L...my wife learned my secret, we became a more efficient team. We tended to get more done and a lot more effectively. Maybe we should consider bringing her into the loop on this."

Jonathan spoke up. "Jerry, I love Chloe, but Clark's secret is big enough to bear on it's own, I don't think it would be fair to add this situation to her shoulders."

Clark had a curious look. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

Jonathan sighed. "Lex came by looking to speak with Jerry. He started asking all kinds of questions about where he was from. I told him it was none of his business and warned him to leave before I called the sheriff. He left, but Clark, he suspects something's going on. This situation is getting more serious by the hour. I'm guessing if he knows about Jerry that he ran into you earlier today."

Clark nodded. "He's been monitoring the caves for energy levels since September. He noticed a spike and he may be trying to link Jerry's appearance to it. That's why we've stayed away from the caves."

Jonathan nodded. "You've done the right thing. I would avoid Lex until this situation is resolved. But, I still don't like the idea of bringing anyone else into it."

Martha spoke up. "Jonathan. Chloe has learned from her past mistakes and has proven her loyalty to Clark. Maybe she could help."

Jonathan folded his hands and dropped his head in his trademark fashion. "All right Clark. I'll leave the decision to you. But, at least sleep on it first."

clark seemed to be thinking. "Okay, I'll decide tomorrow. But dad, I have to admit, having Chloe as an additional support has been helpful. I think I owe it to her to bring her in on it."

"Clark, son, the fact is you're a young man and I know your mother and I did a good job raising you. We know you'll make the right decision. Anyway, we've got an early morning, so we're going to head to bed. The two of you can decide who'll sleep where. Goodnight Clark, Jerry."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Mr. Kent." Jerry said with a grin.

As Jonathan and Martha left the room, Clark turned to Jerry. "You said there was something else you were wondering."

"Yeah," Jerry hesitated. "I know Lois Lane is supposed to be coming into town in a couple of days, but, I'm kind of anxious to see metropolis. I mean, it's my home in my dimension. I wouldn't mind seeing what it looks like here. Do you think you could arrange a meeting with Lois?"

Clark had a shocked look on his face. "Yeah, I'll call Chloe after I talk with Lana. Speaking of which. I really need to give her a call. I'll be back in a half hour or so. Feel free to wander around if you want."

"Thanks Clark. I was thinking I'd head out to your loft, if that's all right. I figure I should avoid flying through the skies for now."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Go ahead, I'll meet you up there later."

Jerry headed up to the loft to think. He looked up at the sky. He began to think about Lois. He missed her. She completed him and she wasn't even looking up at the same sky he was. That thought stopped him. Lois wouldn't have time to worry. He would return moments after he left. That, at least brought him some comfort. Jerry's mind eventually focused on the events that would transpire the next day. If Clark could make the arrangements, maybe the Lois here could help the two of them, somehow. And if the Chloe Sullivan were to learn about him, could she help in any way? And Metropolis. He'd flown over that city a million times. What would this one be like? Would it feel like home. Probably not for him but...then it hit him. "Show him!" the words finally made sense. Jerry knew what the next step was and exactly what to do. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jerry smiled at this revelation. He knew what he had to do and hopefully the key to getting home. "Jerry?"

Jerry had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Clark come up to the loft. He turned abruptly. "Clark...sorry, I was lost in thought."

"About your wife?"

"Yeah." Jerry was embarrassed. He and Lois had been married for years now, but he still missed her like a love-struck teenager. He missed her smile, he longed to hold her in his arms. But, he had to remember, if all went well, he would be back with her before the end of the week.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who is your wife?"

This was a question Jerry had been dreading. His main concern was telling Clark things he wasn't ready to know. The question was, was he ready? He decided to stall. "Why so curious?" Jerry said with almost a teasing grin.

"Well, you and I have parents by the same names. We both dated Lana Lang. I just want to know. Maybe it could help me decide something."

"Something?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about what you said earlier. How your wife "discovered" your secret. I know you planned to tell her and probably put it off for her own good. I just figured, if I knew who she was, I could make sure she knows before she has the chance to find out on her own."

Jerry saw the look in Clark's eyes. He was asking about Lana. From what Clark had told him, he was afraid of telling Lana. But if he knew that he and Lana were meant to be, he would tell her. Problem was, Jerry really didn't know. What if the Clark in this universe did wind up with Lois, what if it was Lana? He couldn't take that chance. "Clark, I know what you're asking. But, I can't tell you. At least not yet. You need to find things out on your own. Like I said before, I'm not here to force you to accept your destiny, I'm here to help you realize it!"

"I know. I guess I just figured I'd ask. I mean, you of all people know how hard it is to carry this secret."

"Yeah. But you have something I didn't at your age. Chloe. I can see she care for you Clark and she's kept your secret. She's helping you to bear the burden. But I will say this. When you do realize who you're supposed to be with, tell her. Before you even say that you love her, or that you want to marry her, tell her your secret. It will be a lot for her to take in, but believe me, it'll be worth it in the end."

The two men shared an awkward silence. "So," Clark finally spoke up. "Do you want the living room couch or the bedroom?"

"Actually...would you mind if I crashed up here? There's something comfortable about this loft. I like looking up at the stars."

Clark smiled. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Be my guest. But, my dad's up early to do chores so..."

"I'll be up to help him. Don't worry. I did grow up on a farm too you know!"

Clark chuckled. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"That's okay. Good night Clark."

"Good night."

Clark headed off to the house while Jerry settled in for the night. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. The thought of seeing Lois gave him hope that everything would be all right.

The next morning, Jerry woke at the first signs of daylight. As he headed down from the loft, he noticed Jonathan getting some tools ready. "Goodmorning Jerry! How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Great. Listen, would you mind getting Clark up for me. I've got some fences that need mending and some cows to milk."

"Actually, I was thinking of letting Clark sleep in today. I know my being here has taken it's toll on all of you, but especially him. Could I help you? I did grow up on a farm and I do share your son's abilities."

Jonathan appeared to think for a moment. "Sure, why not."

Jerry spent the morning helping Clark's dad with various chores. Truth was he enjoyed not having to tune in for the latest problems that needed Superman's help. He used his abilities when necessary and realised that even though he and Jonathan were only about five to ten years apart, he still looked up to him as he would his own father. This Jonathan Kent was the same hard working, passionate, warm hearted man that his own father was.

After the chores were done, Jonathan and Jerry went into the house to find that Martha had cooked breakfast and Clark was sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Jerry," Clark said. "Thanks for covering for me. I think that's the best sleep I've had in a while."

"Don't mention it. I kind of miss farm work. Don't get me wrong, I love journalism, but doing farm work helps to take your mind off things."

"Actually," Jonathan chimed in. "He was quite the worker. You could learn a thing or two from him Clark!" Jonathan teased.

"Yeah, yeah! Well, thanks for setting the bar high Jerry! Now I'll never hear the end of it!" Everyone chuckled at Clark's comment.

"Anytime Clark, anytime. By the way, I forgot to ask, did you set up the meeting in Metropolis today and have you decided whether or not to tell Chloe the truth about me?"

"About that, I think I am going to tell her. Actually, we can tell her on the way to Metropolis." Jerry smiled which was almost mirrored by Clark. "Chloe had Lois and I on a three-way call last night.!" Clark shook his head. "Lois was actually grateful that she didn't have to drive down here. Chloe said she'd be here to pick us up..." Clark looked at his watch and at the same time a car horn sounded. "...about now!"

Jerry turned to see the car parked in the driveway. "Clark, can you stall her for a minute or two. I'd kind of like to take a shower."

"Sure...but only a minute or two?" 

"Clark I'm surprised! You've never been late for school and had to shower and get dressed in less than three minutes?"

"I guess I've never tried."

"Well, time for you to see it in action." Jerry was about to take off when Martha stopped him.

"Jerry. I hung some of Jonathan's clothing on the bathroom door. You're more his size than Clark's so they should fit. I assumed you wouldn't want to wear the same clothing two days in a row. Just leave your things on the door and I'll make sure they go with me to the cleaners today."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent." With that, Jerry super sped upstairs and in a flash was in the shower, out of the shower and was putting on his suit and the clothes that Martha had laid out for him.

On the door hung what appeared to be a suit similar to his own. Formal, yet sporty at the same time. Even a black silk tie had been hung there. Martha had obviously relized that Jerry didn't want to leave his Superman suit behind. The clothes she'd picked out were slightly loose but comfortable. In a flash, he was dressed and decided that, since Chloe would more than likely be downstairs, he'd take them at a normal pace. 

Sure enough, when he got downstairs, he found Chloe and Clark chatting. "Hey guys!" Jerry said.

Clark turned around suddenly, apparently not expecting to see Jerry so soon. "That was fast!"

"Didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're meeting with Lois for lunch and then the evening is up to us."

"That sounds great. In fact, there are some things I'm hoping to check out tonight in Metropolis."

"Well, if you to gentleman are ready?" Chloe chimed in. "I think we should hit the road!"

The three of them got into Chloe's car and headed for Metropolis. Jerry left it to Clark to determine the appropriate time. As it turned, out, he wouldn't have to wait long, or for Clark. "Okay guys, what's going on?"

Clark seemed taken aback. "Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"Clark, first of all, I've seen your family tree and Jerry here is not mentioned."

"You looked up my family tree?" Clark appeared to be shocked and almost hurt.

"Don't give me that look Clark. I did it last night before you called. When you first introduced Jerry here to us. Something didn't add up. There was something about the way he answered about Lois. Like he knew her. And the fact that you two were sticking together like glue which you never do unless this person has some kind of secret or it's Lana Lang!"

Jerry quickly realized that even though Chloe wasn't Lois Lane, she certainly had the same reporter instincts. It only made sense that she was related to her. "Okay Chloe," he spoke up. He looked at Clark in resignation. "There is something going on. Clark's intention was to tell you during this ride, but evidently you beat him to it. I guess the easiest way to start explaining this is to tell you that my real name is Clark Kent!" 

Chloe almost veered off the road, but regained control. "Okay guys, spill it!" Chloe appeared to listen intently as Clark and Jerry took turns sharing the details of the events of the past twenty-four hours.

"Okay, so Jerry is actually Clark Kent, but from a another dimension and is here to help you realize and accept your destiny? I have to admit, anywhere else, this would be weird..."

"...But this is Smallville." Clark said, finishing Chloe's sentence.

Chloe grinned. "Okay, so what's our next step?"

"Our next step?" Jerry asked incredulously.

"Yes, our next step! You guys pulled me into the loop for a reason, so I'm on board to the end."

Jerry shook his head and grinned. She was definitely related to the Lanes. "Okay. Well, the Lois in my dimension was always a big help. Sometimes just having her in the room invoked inspiration and solutions would seem to come out of nowhere. Even though we don't intend to bring her in on this, I would like to sit down and talk with her."

"Well, you'll get your chance. We'll be arriving at the restaurant in the next half hour. So Jerry, red cape and blue tights?" Chloe giggled.

Jerry sighed and shook his head, sinking into the back seat of the car. Clark defended him. "Chloe, come on! The guy's a hero where he comes from. It can't be easy being a world renown hero and still trying to live a normal life. The suit gives him that freedom." Chloe's face appeared to sober. "Sorry Clark. Sorry Jerry. I didn't realize. I know what Clark has had to endure with his secret. If those tights let you expose that secret without compromising your life, all the power to you!"

"Thanks Chloe." Jerry replied. "And Clark, thanks for that. I'm glad you're starting to understand why I've chosen the life I have."

"Don't mention it. Not that I like the idea of wearing that suit, I do like the idea of using my abilities in the open without worry about getting disected in a lab."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Jerry was amazed as they passed the massively tall offices of the Daily Planet on their way to the restaurant. They pulled into the parking lot and headed for the main entrance where a woman was standing. She had long light brown hair and a tanned skin complexion.

"Lois.." Jerry thought out loud.

"How did you know?" Clark asked.

Jerry tried to recover. This Lois looked nothing like his Lois, but her demeanor was unmistakable. And there was this strange feeling. Not a connection, but a small sense of familiarity. The woman was a stranger, but part of her felt familiar. "Uh, the Lois in my dimension takes that same stance when she's been waiting a while." Jerry whispered.

"Oh." Clark was a little confused, but that did make some kind of sense.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Lois spoke up as they approached. "I've been waiting for over five minutes! What happened? Did your tractor break down Smallville?"

Clark chuckled. "Lois Lane, meet Jerry Kent." 

Jerry reached out his hand. But Lois didn't recipricate. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Can we eat now? I havent eaten all day!" Yep, that was definitely Lois Lane. More like the one he first met. Rigid and almost cold. She looked so different. She had a beauty about her, but it wasn't the same deep beauty that his own wife held. Jerry retracted his hand and followed Clark and the girls into the restaurant. 

After being seated at their table and having ordered their beverages, Chloe decided to start the conversation. "So, cous, rough night?" Chloe could tell her cousin was tired. She could be snippy, but she was only this rude after a rough night that resulted in lunch time being breakfast time.

"Yeah. Up late editing your article, and then that stupid dream about the guy in a red cape and blue tights! I hate that dream!" 

Jerry had been taking a sip of his water and just about choked on it at Lois' words. Clark and Chloe looked at each other. They'd heard about Lois' recurring dream, but it hadn't got their attention until now. Clark quickly changed the subject. "So, Lois, how's life in Metropolis."

"Crazy! Crime rates are up. A friend of mine got mugged the other day. She managed to kick the guy where it hurt, but managed to get her wallet and stumble off. Someone has to step up and do something. I mean, for right now, the cops are doing their best, but the morale of the city is starting to plumet. In a few years, who know how bad it'll be? Hopefully something or someone will come along to inspire them! Anyway, other than that, life is okay. Chloe here is still trying to talk me into doing freelance work for the Daily Planet. Can you see it? Me! A reporter!" Jerry chuckled. Chloe and Clark started to grin. "What are you laughing about Jerry "Curl"?" Lois was not impressed?

Jerry smiled matter of factly. "First of all, it's Jerry Kent, not Curl, Kent! Secondly, I'd hate to be the subject of one of your investigative reports. The way you attack your friends, I'd hate to see you attack a corrupt politician!"

Lois seemed to be taken aback. "Well, thank you...you know Chloe, maybe I'll get started on that article you wanted this afternoon. I believe there's a city council member that may be able to provide a juicy story that might just be good enough, even for the likes of the Daily Planet."

The food arrived and was enjoyed in silence. Apparently, there'd been enough talking for the time being. For dessert, Jerry was happy to see, Lois had ordered a chocolate fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream and chocolate sprinkles. It was nice to see there were certain things about Lois Lane, in any dimension, that would never change. 

After lunch, Lois left to find her target and get the interview that would make the story. In the meantime, Chloe had decided, Jerry would get a tour of the Daily Planet. As they stood outside the Daily Planet building, Jerry couldn't help but look up. The events that had transpired outside his own Daily Planet building were too numerous to mention. The only consistent thing about this place was the Daily Planet Globe, except here it was on the roof.

The tour lasted a couple of hours. It was an impressive building. Not has open concept as his own. The editor's office looked like a suite. Perry would be jealous. Perry. Jerry wondered how long it would be before Perry took the editor's position. Or if he ever would. One of the other similarities that Jerry appreciated was the stairwell. That would come in handy later that night, unbeknownst to Clark. 

Dinner that night was simple. They found a local pizza place. They all shared pleasant banter. Clark even called Lana in Smallville so she could get in on the conversation. Jerry could tell that Clark and Lana were certainly in love. He felt bad for them in a way. If Clark and Lois were really meant to be, it meant one or both of them would be hurt. He only hoped it wasn't something too drastic. 

As the evening wore on and night fell, Jerry realised that it was time. "Clark, it's getting late, maybe we should get going."

Clark was curious. "What about Chloe?"

"Yeah what about Chloe...me. What about me?"

Jerry sighed. "Chloe, I know now what needs to be done next. Just trust me, trust us!" Chloe nodded. "Take your car and go back to your dad's in Smallville. Clark and I will get home "our way"." Jerry smirked. "Oh and Chloe. We'll need your key card for the Daily PLanet. Please." 

"But..." Chloe tried to protest, but it was no use. These were two Clark Kents, okay so one was more than ten years her senior, but the pleading eyes were the same. "...okay. But I better get full details and that card back!"

"Count on it!" Jerry smiled.

As Chloe got in her car and drove away. Jerry lead Clark back to the Daily Planet and using her key card, gained entrance into the building. They supersped past security towards the stairwell. Once in the stairwell they stopped. "What are we doing here?" Clark asked.

"Later. Let's get to the roof. Race you to the top!" Jerry grinned.

Clark grinned back. "But try to keep up this..." before he could finish his sentence Jerry was gone and he heard a opening door echo through the stairwell. Clark super sped up to the roof to find the door open and Jerry waiting there for him.

"For a young guy, you're pretty slow!" Jerry teased.

Clark took the shot, knowing he'd done the same thing to Jerry the day before. "So, what are we doing up here?"

Jerry's expression turned to one of nostalgia and thoughtfulness. "Look out over the city Clark. Metropolis! One of the largest cities in North America. In my dimension, I've stopped hundreds of muggers, burglars, crime bosses. I fly routine patrol flights over the city. I've memorized almost every angle of it. It's become my responsability. My home! I hear the cries. I've seen people who have suffered because I wasn't fast enough! You see Clark even we have our limits, you and I. Sometimes being faster than sound or even a speeding bullet isn't enough. But my wife once told me that it doesn't matter. What matters is that we try."

"Why are you telling me this?" Clark was suspicious. He knew Jerry was going somewhere with this, but he didn't know where. 

"Clark, I finally get it. I understand what Jor-el was trying to tell me yesterday. Have you ever tried expanding your enhanced hearing? To listen for a specific purpose?"

"No! Why would I do that? My family and friends are my priority!"

"I know Clark. But you were sent here with a bigger purpose. Close your eyes Clark. Listen to the city. Listen for those who need help. Listen for police sirens or radio broadcasts. These are areas where abilities like our are invaluable!"

Clark was about to protest, then relented. He closed his eyes and listened. At first, he could only hear his heartbeat and Jerry's. But after a few moments he began to hear the sounds of the city. Then he heard it. The sirens. Then the radio call. "Fire at the south docks. All units proceed to..." Clark couldn't listen any longer. 

"I don't have to act on it, do I?" Clark asked.

"No, it's probably best that you don't. But I will."

"You will? What do you mean?"

"This!" With a fluid motion Jerry took off his glasses, tossed them to the side and pulled open his shirt to reveal the red and yellow "S" shield. Then he did a quick spin to reveal the rest of his superman guise, his civies lying in a pile next to him. "Jor-el wanted me to "show you". This is the best way I know how. Don't worry, no one will see me. That's the beauty. The speed can keep you from being seen, the costume protects you in case you are. Fly with me. Wait for me above the clouds and look down. You should be able to watch what happens with your enhanced vision. You'll understand. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, Jerry took off with Clark right behind him. Jerry headed for the site of the fire and Clark headed above the billowing cloud of smoke." 

When Jerry arrived on the scene, he did a quick scan and noticed people trapped inside the building. Using his icy breath, he cooled the area around the trapped individuals and then flew them to safety. He made sure he was fast enough so that he wouldn't be seen. He then flew around the building at lighting speed and, using his icy breath, put the rest of the fire out. Content that he had done all he could, he flew up into the sky to meet up with Clark.

When he found Clark, Clark's jaw was dropped and there were tears in his eyes. "Those people, would've died. Wouldn't they?"

Jerry floated over to Clark and stood beside him looking down at the emergency lights. "Maybe. Probably. I have to admit, if this was my Metropolis, Lois and I would be finding out who started the fire and would make sure he never does it again."

Clark was at a lost for words. "So you don't just save the world from troublemakers as Superman. You expose them and make sure they can't hurt anyone again. And you do that as Clark Kent?"

Jerry nodded. "I've always said that "Superman" is what I do. It's my abilities that allow Superman to exist. Clark Kent is who I am. But they need each other. They allow each other to exist. Do you understand now Clark? Do you see the significant role you are destined to play. That was just one fire. Imagine how many people you can save. How many you could help. The image of Superman has spawned charities and organizations. It's done the world a lot of good. Whenever I feel down, my wife always encourages me. She builds me up and reminds me that even though I can't do everything. I can do something! And something, is always better than nothing!"

At this point, Clark composed himself and looked at Jerry. "Lois."

Jerry was taken aback. "What?"

"She's your wife...isn't she?"

Jerry was at a loss for words. He hadn't intended to tell him. But decided to concede the truth. "Yes. She is. How did you figure it out?"

Clark smiled. "Well, there was the way you reacted when you first heard her name. Then the way you reacted when you saw her. But it was Lois' comment that really tipped me off."

Jerry nodded. "The dream about the "guy in blue tights and red cape". I was afraid that would tip you off."

Clark chuckled. "So, Lois eh? And the Daily Planet? Is that really what I have waiting for me?"

Jerry looked at Clark sympathetically. "Clark, I know the idea of you and Lana not being together doesn't seem like a good idea. But listen, just because it worked that way for me, doesn't mean you're bound by it. Just know that you have a greater significance. Your choices and the choices of those around you will shape the specific details of your ultimate destiny."

Clark nodded. "Thanks Jerry. You've certainly given me something to think about." The smoke had begun to clear and Clark was the first to notice. "Looks like we should be going. We'll head back to the planet to get your clothes and then head back to Smallville and try to devise a way to get you home. Now that you've "shown me", maybe Jor-el will let you go back to your own dimension."

Jerry and Clark flew back to the Daily Planet where Clark spun back into his civies and the two men flew back to Smallville. They both knew there was only one way to get him back, and it wouldn't be easy. They would need to get into the caves and avoid Lex Luthor.

A/N Thanks to all those who've reviewed. Only a chapter or two more before it's complete. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This will be the second last Chapter of this story. I plan on writing an epilogue as a final chapter. I'm also thinking about a sequel from the Smallville Clark perspective, sort of what happens after the end of this one. Let me know if you think it would be a good idea.

Chapter 7

Jerry and Clark landed in the fields of the Kent farm. They headed up to the loft as they needed to plan for the next day and, hopefully, Jerry's return to his own dimension. 

"Our main problem seems to be Luthor." Jerry said as he started thinking of a way to get to the caves, without Lex Luthor interfering or seeing something he shouldn't.

"Yeah, Lex seems bent on finding out what that energy surge was about. If he was telling the truth, even if we use our abilities to get in there, he'll have all the proof he needs."

Jerry thought for a moment. "Maybe we should let him see us heading for the caves."

"What? Let him see us? Are you kidding?"

"No. It may buy us some time. Clark, what if you keep an eye on Lex, while I head to the caves, you can stall him. Once he leaves wherever it is he's watching us from, I'll be able to slip into the caves and hopefully be gone before he shows up!"

Clark seemed to think for a moment. "But, what if I haven't trully realized my destiny. What if you doing all you can doesn't meet Jor-el's conditions?"

Then when Lex sees me, I'll just tell him that he was the one who spiked my curiosity about the caves. I'm a reporter, remember. I'll just say I was investigating." Jerry flashed his usual grin.

"That sounds like it could work. And having me watch Lex isn't a bad idea. In fact, I think I know where he'll be tomorrow morning."

"Really? How do you know?"

Clark had a pensive look on his face. It seemed almost like he was ashamed to admit what he was about to. "This isn't the first time Lex has spied on me or my family. Everytime he does, he uses his mansion, here, in smallville. I'm willing to bet that's where he'll be tomorrow morning." Clark headed towards the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to leave a note for my parents. I get up early tomorrow and stake out Lex's mansion until he leaves. I'll leave it to you to head for the caves. I only hope it all goes smoothly."

"It has to Clark. It has to." Jerry watched as Clark descended the stairs. "Goodnight Clark. And in case I don't see you again, thanks for everything and I hope you do realize your true destiny and make the most of the person you are." Jerry was rewarded with a grin.

"Thanks Jerry. I only hope I can live up to your standards. Goodnight."

That night, Jerry couldn't sleep. His thoughts of getting home filled him with hope. But he knew that he was taking a risk tomorrow. If this Luthor was even half the villain that the Lex Luthor he knew was, it could mean trouble. The only benefit that gave him any relief, was that this Luthor didn't know about his weakness. He didn't know that the glowing green rock could hurt him. So the worst that would happend would be that Lex would walk in and see something he shouldn't. 

But there was something else. He wanted to leave a token of his being here. Something to remind Clark of his destiny. "That's it! It's perfect!" Jerry thought outloud. Using his superspeed, Jerry went into the Kent home and into Clark's room, dropped off the token and went back to the loft. With that done, Jerry felt at peace and able to sleep. He set the alarm clock Clark had given him for seven in the morning. The thought being that it would give Clark the time he needed to stake out Lex's place. 

The next morning Jerry got up and went into the house to see the Kents. Martha was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. "Hi Jerry. We got Clark's note. I hope you guys know what you're doing."

"We do. I have to get home. I've done all I can. The rest, is up to Clark."

"Well good Luck...Clark!" She said with a grin. "And thanks for everything!" She gave him a hug.

"Yes Jerry...I mean Clark," Jonathan had just come in from doing the morning chores. "Your character is true to the Kent name and my son was lucky to have met you!" He reached out his hand and Jerry returned the gesture. "By the way, Clark left at six this morning. He said to say thanks for the gift?"

Jerry chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I better go."

And with that, Jerry headed for the caves. He ran at a slightly faster than normal pace until he was about a hundred yards from the caves, then he started to walk. He could almost feel the satellite watching him as he approached the cave entrance. He tried to act like he didn't know he was being watched. His plan was to make it look innocent enough, that he was just exploring for a story. Finally, after a few of minutes, he reached the entrance. "Okay, let's go home!"

Meanwhile, outside the Luthor mansion, Clark watched as Lex's car took off leaving only smoke and the sound of screeching tires behind him. Clark waited until Lex's car was out of sight. He knew where he would find Lex. He waited another minute and headed for the caves. His plan was to wait and see if Lex came out with or without Jerry. He didn't want to unecessarily expose himself. But if he had to, he had a plan that he hoped, would leave him undetected.

Jerry walked through the caves looking for the same shield he'd seen back in his own Smallville. But it didn't seem to be there. "Jor'el!" he yelled. "I've done what I can. There's nothing more he can learn from me. I can't force him to do what he doesn't want to. Jor-el!" 

"Looking for someone?"

"Mr. Luthor?" Jerry tensed. "I'm sorry. I know you told us to stay away, but I'm working on a..." All of a sudden Jerry felt and all too familiar sensation, the weakness. "Kryptonite!"

"Is that what this is called?" Lex Luthor smiled. "I always knew that someone was connected to this cave. Someone connected to the meteor rocks, or as you call it, Kryptonite. The tests I did showed these rocks to have radio active properties, but it didn't seem to have any negative effects on...human life." Jerry tried to protest but it was no use, he was too weak. "You can save your petty explanations. I know you're connected to these caves. I know there's power here." Lex got closer to Jerry only intensifying his pain. Jerry collapsed. "You are going to show me how to use it!"

"I swear...I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Your lying!" Lex yelled. "All this time, I thought Clark was connected to these caves. Evidently he was just a curious young man with way too much time on his hands. It was you! Well, I can't say much for Kent's choice in friends. Did you really think I wouldn't figure you out? You show up in Smallville the same day of that energy surge. I'm much smarter than that Mr. Kent. If that's your real name. I'm guessing the Kent's took pitty on you and provided a cover up. Well, it's not their fault, it's in their nature! But you, you are my ticket to unlimited power. You will serve me, or I will kill you!"

"I...will never...help...a Luthor!"

"I see my reputation preceeds me! If you know my reputation, then you know it's foolish to fight me, especially in your...current condition." Lex smirked. "I'll give you once last chance. Join me, and I'll spare your miserable existence. Continue to resist, and you will quickly learn how painful death by radiation poisoning can be!" Lex took the kryptonite and shoved it into Jerry's pocket. "Let me know what you decide." Lex walked towards the exit to make sure he hadn't been followed. Something told him that a certain farmboy may come by to check on his pal.

Jerry rolled to his side. He couldn't believe it. This was it. The end. He'd never see Lois again! The Lex in his dimension failed, but this one was about to succeed. Then he remembered that he had one possible means of help. He didn't know if it would work, but he figured he'd try. "Clark," he whispered. "help!"

After reaching an area about a hundred yards away from the caves, Clark found an area of tall grass to hide in. Using his enhanced vision, he watched as Lex Luthor pulled up and went into the caves. It wasn't long before his greatest fear was realized. Lex had Kryptonite and was using it on Jerry. Clark had to do something. But what. He couldn't bust in there without exposing his own secret. And what good would it do. Being that close to kryptonite would only give Lex the upper hand. But what else could he do.

All of a sudden, his super hearing kicked in and he heard Jerry's voice. "Clark. Help." Jerry was dying and there was no time to lose. Clark knew what he had to do. He grabbed the center of his button shirt with both hands and pulled it apart to reveal Jerry Superman costume. He quickly changed out his clothes, tore the sleeves off his shirt and supersped to where Lex was standing.

At superspeed he approached Lex from behind, blidfolded him with one sleeve, gagged him with the other, then used Lex's own belt to tie his hands together. He could feel the radiation of the Kryptonite. It was some distance away, but was still starting to slow him down. He got out of the cave as fast as possible and hid Lex in the same area he'd been hiding. 

The next part was tough and painful. I flew into the cave and over to Jerry. Jerry was unconscious. Clark had to fight the urge to collapse at the pain he felt, being so close to the Kryptonite, but he had to get it away from Jerry. He grabbed it out of Jerry's pocket and, with as much effort as he could muster, threw it deeper into the caves. He made a brief mental note to send his father back for it later.

The threat was gone, but Jerry still lay unconscious. Clark was slowly regaining his energy. "Jerry...Clark. Clark! Come on Clark, wake up." But Jerry remain there unconscious. Clark was too late. As Clark sat there, he looked down at himself. The suit fit snuggly but comfortably. Then it hit him. How many times had Jerry been in this situation. Showing up just a little too late. "I guess this is an everyday thing for you!" Clark chuckled, then turned serious. "But I can't live my life having to deal with stuff like this every day. It's too big for me. I'm just Clark Kent from Smallville. I'm faster than a bullet, but not fast enough. Stronger than any man alive, but not strong enough!" Tears began to fall. "I can't do everything that needs to be done. I can't do it Jerry. I just can't." Clark hung his head. 

It was then that he remembered what Jerry had told him. He couldn't do everything, but he could do something! Jerry was pulled here to make sure Clark lived out his destiny to it's fullest. Clark lifted his head and stood up. It was time he accepted it. He would go to the Fortress of solitude and finish what Jor-el had started. He couldn't save everyone, but he owed it to Jerry...Clark and himself, to make sure this dimension had a Superman to look up to. Someone with the courage to take on the Lex Luthor's of the world. Jerry had been right, there was a bigger picture. He'd just never taken the time to look at it.

All of a sudden, the cave filled with a bright white light. Clark knew what this meant, Jor-el was up to something. Then, just as suddenly, the light focused on Jerry and he beang to rise up, floating in mid air. His body then started to flip into a standing position. Jerry's eyes opened in shock. "Clark!" Jerry looked around. What happened? I blacked out...the kryptonite, where's the kryptonite?" Jerry was in a panick.

"Jerry, it's okay." Clark said with a smile. "It's somewhere deeper in the caves. Man, I'm glad you're okay!"

"What about Luthor?"

"Gagged and tied up about a hundred yards from here. He'll free himself soon enough. That's why we need to get you home."

"Yeah, I'd like that. By the way, the suit looks good! Plan on keeping it?"

"Yeah, thanks Jer...Clark! For everything!"

"Kal-el!" It was Jor-el's voice. "You have helped my son accept his destiny. It is now time for him to pursue it, and time for you to return to your own dimention to continue fulfilling yours!"

A door opened up in the cave wall. "I guess this is it!" Jerry said. "Clark, one last thing. I'm proud of you! And I'm glad to see this world has a Superman worthy of the name!" With those words said, Jerry stepped through the door and was once again surrounded by white light. 


	8. Epilogue

A/N I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story since it's inception. The first chapter of the sequel should be written by the end of the week. 

EPILOGUE

As Clark stood there, enveloped by the bright white light, he felt a huge wind blow past him and then the light was gone! As he stared straight ahead, he saw the very person he longed to see more than anyone. "Lois!" he called with a smile.

Lois seemed a little distracted with something, but refocused when she heard his voice. "Clark? Clark!" she screamed and ran to meet him. They embraced and kissed like they hadn't seen each other in a week. "I thought you were gone! I didn't know if you were coming back..." Lois' reporter started to come out. "Speaking of which, where did you go? You couldn't have been gone for more than..." she looked at her watch. "five minutes?"

Clark couldn't believe it. Jor-el had been true to his word. "Well..." Clark was about to explain when a few things caught his eye. "Lois...where did the caves go?" Lois and Clark were standing in the middle of the field where the caves once stood. He also noticed that the spectators apparently hadn't noticed him and Lois yet. "Nevermind, we'll talk later." He took her into his arms. "Right now, I think we better go before the shock of the disappearing caves wears off the spectators." Before Lois could speak, Clark was speeding away to his parents home. 

Once they arrived at the farm, Clark slowly flew up to his bedroom window and, after making sure the window was opened wide enough, flew in. Lois appeared surprised by this. "Clark, aren't we going to debrief your parents? I mean, the cave just disappeared!"

clark was hunting through his closet. "We will Lois, but...now where did I put it...I want to take you flying first. Is that okay?"

Lois was taken aback. Clark appeared distracted. "Of course! But, what are you looking for?"

"My spare Superman costume! I'll explain later shortly. Ahhh! Here it is!" Clark spun into his uniform, took lois in his arms and floated out the window. In the blink of an eye he had closed the window and shot up into the air. 

As he and Lois were soaring through the skies, he slowed down and began to tell her of his experience and why for her, it was a few minutes, but for him, it was days. He also mentioned why he had come back without his suit. Lois listened intently and if had been anyone else telling her this story, she wouldn't have believe it.

After he was finished, she thought for a moment. "So, there was another Lois eh? You mentioned she was younger? Did you find her attractive?"

"Lois!"

"Seriously! You said she reminded you of me, but was she more attractive?"

"Lois, she wasn't you! My attraction to you can never me matched by another! She had her beauty, yes, I won't lie to you. But it was veiled. Her true beauty, like yours, was meant for only one person to trully see. I've seen your beauty and nothing will ever measure up! Especially some child who has no idea what it is to be my Lois Lane!" Clark had a look on his face that told Lois he meant every word.

Lois smiled and nestled up to him. "So, having watch a younger Clark Kent realise his destiny, do you trully feel you've found yours?" Clark smiled and almost laughed. "What! I'm serious! Do you really feel this is what you were destined to do?"

Clark remained silent for a moment and appeared to think. He thought about how he'd become Superman. About his life in general and what it meant to him. It took only a moment to realize that his destiny came down to one thing. Clark stopped them in mid air and held Lois tight, looking deep into her eyes and with as much emotion and sincerity as he had ever known he answered Lois' question with the only sentence that could. "Lois Lane, you are my destiny!"

THE END 


End file.
